<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anneliese's Story by ClaraHue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917411">Anneliese's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue'>ClaraHue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From My Point of View [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My Retelling of Barbie's Princess and the Pauper from Anneliese's POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anneliese/Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>From My Point of View [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anneliese's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anneliese stood out at her balcony, looking at the town below. There was only one thing on her mind these days, and that was the impending arrival of King Dominick, the man she had been arranged to marry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky Serafina.” She petted her white, fluffy cat. “You could go anywhere, be anyone. But here I am trapped inside this castle, about to be married to a total stranger.” Anneliese sighed, leaning against her balcony, wondering what King Dominick would be like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re majesty. It’s time for your royal fitting.” One of the servants alerted Anneliese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” Anneliese nodded. “I’ll just be a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The servant nodded, leaving Anneliese alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could have one day to myself. You know what I mean Serafina? Just one day where I don’t have to be a princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese looked down at the gardens below her balcony. It was one of her favourite places to be, next to the library. Her tutor, Julian, was walking through the garden writing notes in his journal. Anneliese smiled at the sight of him. He looked so handsome today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could choose who I wanted to marry...” She hummed, watching Julian writing away. She shook her head, pushing her wishful dreams away. “This is my duty. For the people.” She sighed, looking over at the town below. “Come along Serafina. I do believe we have places to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese was reading from her biology textbooks when she heard a knock on her door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Anneliese said, not looking up from her textbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard someone clearing their throat and turned around, slightly surprised to see Julian behind her. “Oh, Julian! I was just studying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re majesty,” Julian said with a slight bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty? What’s with the formalities? It’s just me Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The queen has sent me. The King’s advisor has arrived with a present for you, from the King.” Julian held out a box for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The advisor is here already?” Anneliese said, taking the box from Julian and opening it. “This is beautiful.” She said, finding a stunning diamond necklace inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think he’s like, the King?” She asked Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that he is a lover of music. Plays the trumpet, the flute, and the piano.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese gave a small shocked noise upon hearing the King’s many talents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it bad that I’m still nervous?” Anneliese asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian gave her a sympathetic smile before his expression changed. Anneliese could tell he was concocting a plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese, you’re going to need your cape,” Julian told her suddenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My cape, why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need some fresh air, clear your head. A change of scenery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese smiled, welcoming the idea. “Alright, Julian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian and Anneliese jumped into one of the carriages that didn’t look like a royal carriage. They didn’t want to attract the attention they normally would when they rode through town. Anneliese couldn’t help but wondered if this would be her last day of freedom as she stared out the carriage window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That used to be my house,” Julian said, pointing to a small apartment building. “It was more of a room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese smiled at that. She loved hearing about Julian’s life before he came into hers. She’d loved learning more about him. She hated the idea that she would lose him once she married Dominick. She knew that she couldn’t afford to love Julian anymore, not with everything that was at stake. But she would miss him as a friend and confidant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their carriage continued through the town, and Anneliese heard a distant beautiful voice. “Do you hear that?” She asked Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hear what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s singing. It’s beautiful.” Anneliese said. “Let’s go see who it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian nodded, calling for the carriage to stop, and jumping out.  Anneliese threw up her hood to keep a low profile, and they began following the beautiful voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came upon a group of people surrounding a woman who was singing. They stopped to listen for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always hoping, always looking. Hoping for someone to find you. Always dreaming, never stop believing. That one day, you find the one.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman curtsied, having reached the end of her song. Everyone cheered, and some threw money into a small bucket at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That was beautiful,” Anneliese said, approaching the woman as the group of people dispersed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” The woman turned, facing Anneliese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese stared at the woman, standing there in shook. It was like looking in a mirror. Except for some minor details, she looked just like Anneliese.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The woman asked, put off by Anneliese’s staring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese laughed slightly, taking off her hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman stared back at her with shock. “You look just like me.” She stammered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian laughed from behind them. “You two could be twins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese laughed as well. “Well, this is very odd. May I ask, you don’t happen to have a birthmark on your right shoulder?”  Anneliese revealed a birthmark on her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no,” Erika said, showing that she indeed did not have a birthmark on her own shoulder. “How rude of me, my name is Erika.” She said, putting out her hand to shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like the Princess?” Erika asked with a small laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese didn’t respond, unsure of what to say. She never liked it when people acted differently around her simply due to the fact that she was the princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Realization washed over Erika’s face after Anneliese didn’t respond. “Your majesty,” Erika quickly moved to a curtsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for that,” Anneliese told her. “This is Julian.” Anneliese gestured towards her tutor, who stood behind her. “You have a lovely voice. You know, I would love it if one day you came and sang for us at the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that, your majesty,” Erika sounded astounded by the offer. Many people would die for the chance to sing at the castle. “If you want to find me, I’ll be at Madame Carp’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Madame Carp’s! I love that place. Most of my dresses are made there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika looked down at the princess’ dress. “I do believe that I made the one you’re wearing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese started down at her dress in shock. “You seem to have many talents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing really.” Erika waved her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty.” Julian interrupted. “I’m afraid we should get going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it was an honor meeting you, your majesty,” Erika told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pleasure meeting you too Erika. I hope that we will see each other again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese returned to the castle, wondering about the life that her look-a-like lived. She couldn’t help but think if circumstances had been different, she could have had that life instead. Anneliese hoped for the opportunity to see her again and have the opportunity to talk to her more. To get to know about her life, and hear her sing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Anneliese couldn’t sleep, dreading King Dominick’s arrival. She tossed and turned in her bed, not being able to sleep with so much on her mind. As she lay there waiting for sleep to come, she heard the faint cry of her cat somewhere off in the castle. She sat up, wondering if her pet had gotten herself trapped inside one of the rooms again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serafina?!” Anneliese called out quietly, sitting up in her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese listened, and sure enough, she heard her cat’s soft meow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Serafina. Where did you get stuck this time?” Anneliese got up and looked around her room, but could not find her cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serafina… Serafina!” Anneliese called out, beginning to wander down the halls of the castle. “Serafina!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, how do you do your majesty.” A man suddenly appeared in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Anneliese asked, having not recognized the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly, she felt something hit her head, and everything went dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese woke up in a strange bedroom. She ran to the door and started banging on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me out!!” Anneliese screamed. “I command you to release me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear muted laughter from the other side. But no one came to let her out. Anneliese continued to try to bang against the door, trying to escape, but after hours of fruitless efforts, she realized there was no use. Finally, she gave up and surrendered to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Anneliese woke, she could see light seeping through the boarded-up window of the room she’d been locked in. A knock came from the door. “Princess, time for your morning meal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese sat up, and two men walked in, one placed a tray of food down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky we’re giving you anything to eat.” The man spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved back, and Anneliese cautiously grabbed some food. The door to her room was still open, guarded by the other man. Anneliese caught a glimpse of what was beyond her door. It wasn’t much. She could make out a table and a stove. She wondered if they were in a house or a cabin perhaps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want? Why’d you kidnap me?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have to ask our boss that.” One of the men smirked at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man kicked him. “Don’t go telling her that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not, who’s she going to tell? She isn’t going anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man grumbled, and they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them, leaving her alone once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day passed and Anneliese remained locked up in the room. She thought of Julian and her mother, how much they must be worrying. Anneliese worried if she would see them again. If she’d ever have the opportunity to tell Julian how she truly felt about him. She also thought of King Dominick, who should have arrived at the castle by now. Anneliese wondered how he had reacted, having arrived to find her not there.  She didn’t want to think of the implications. She just wanted to go home, see her mother, to see Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wandered around her room, trying to find an escape. It seemed the only way out was through the locked door. Anneliese would have to wait for her captors to open it again to have the chance of escaping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t till the next day when she heard the door being unlocked. Anneliese jumped to stand against the wall beside the door. The door opened, hiding her behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess?” The man walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese smashed him on his head with both of her hands bawled up together into a fist. The man cried out in pain, and Anneliese ran out of the room only for the other man to jump in her path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, where do you think you are going pretty?” He smirked menacingly at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese gasped as he grabbed her. She kicked him hard, and he recoiled, letting go. She ran through the house and pushed the front door open, relieved to find herself outside. She wasn’t sure where she was and had to act fast with the men hot on her heels. She spotted a horse and made a run for it, jumping on its back. The horse started running, and Anneliese looked over her shoulder back at the cabin and her kidnappers. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had to get home fast. Then those men would pay for what they had done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese rode through the woods, trying to get her bearings. She didn’t know where she was, and it took a while for her to come upon a road. Once she was out of the woods, it was easier to make out the castle in the distance, and she rode towards it. It started to rain, and she was beginning to shiver from the cold. She reached the gates to the castle, smiling to herself, imagine the warm bath waiting for her when she arrived home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who goes there?” The guard at the gate asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Princess Anneliese,” Anneliese said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guard laughed, “Princess? Yeah sure. And I’m the King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I am,” Anneliese replied, shocked to hear one of the royal guards talk back to her like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move along!” The guard shouted at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m the Princess.” She tried to explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said move along!” The guard shouted angrily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese felt a wave of confusion pass over her. They didn’t believe her. She had no idea why. Dread began to set in, realizing that she wouldn’t be let in, that she couldn’t get back home. She didn’t know what to do, how she could convince them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her horse around, heading back to the town. Maybe she could find a place to stay for the night and try again in the morning after the guards changed. The rain began to fall harder, and her clothes became drenched. Anneliese wondered where she could possibly spend the night, realizing that she had no money. She spotted a sign to Madame Carp’s dress shop. Hope filled her at the sight of it. She smiled to herself, remembering the girl she met only a few days ago. She’d help her for sure. Anneliese tied up the horse and walked into the store.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are.” The woman greeted her, her face angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Anneliese was confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just where do you think you’ve been. You have a full day of work to catch up on.” The woman grabbed Anneliese by the arm and dragged her into the backroom.  “If you didn’t go off on as many of those adventures of yours, maybe you would have paid off your parents' debt by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Anneliese tried to protest, but the woman was too strong. Anneliese had no clue what was going on, or what the woman was talking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving this room till your work is finished.” The woman said, slamming the door in Anneliese's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese tried to open the door, only to find it locked. “Let me out!” She yelled at the woman on the other side of the door. She couldn’t believe she had been locked up once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knocked hard on the door, falling down on the ground, tired, wet, cold, and exhausted. A few tears fell down her eyes. She couldn’t believe her luck. She looked around the room. It was filled with fabric and sewing machines, nothing that could help her escape though. Anneliese moved to the corner of the room where a pile of fabrics lay. She dried herself off as well as she could. Then she sniffled as she lay her head down on the fabrics, falling asleep from pure exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erika?” A soft voice woke Anneliese up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese found a woman standing over her. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you all right Erika?” The woman asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese was confused for a second before realizing the woman thought she was Erika. “I’m afraid I’m not Erika,” Anneliese told the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman looked at her suspiciously. “You sure look like her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I’m Princess Anneliese.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Princess?” The woman stood back in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese nodded, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking…” The woman walked up closer to her as if trying to see if it was true. After a moment, she stood back and gave a quick curtsy. “Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Bertie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a friend of Erika’s?” Anneliese asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might be her only. But that’s because Madame Carp keeps us trapped in here all day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Erika?” Anneliese asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The last I heard, some man had come to see her. She hasn’t returned since.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to help me,” Anneliese said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, your majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was kidnapped, but escaped. They must be looking for me at the castle. I need you to tell them that I am here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kidnapped, my! Of course, I will help you any way I can.” Bertie assured her. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to wait though till my shift’s done. Madame Carp won’t unlock the door till then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with that?” Anneliese asked. “She can’t just go doing that, locking you up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bertie chuckled, moving to go sit at a sewing table. “Try telling her that. Madame Carp is one harsh woman, and she runs a strict business. If she thinks you're Erika, you best make it look like you’re working, you don’t want to get on her bad side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese moved to the other table. “I used to love Madame Carp’s, and you’re making her sound horrible. What kind of place is she running here?” Anneliese gathered up some fabric. She knew how to sew but wasn’t partially good at it. It had never been her favourite pastime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erika and I only work here because we owe Madame Carp,” Bertie explained. “Madame Carp will lend people money as long as they pay it back. Erika’s parents didn’t have enough money to raise her, and when they died, it was left to Erika to repay their debts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How horrible,” Anneliese stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully soon our debts will be paid off. Erika plans to travel the world as a singer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese smiled at the dream. She wished she had dreams such as those. But she was a Princess, and she had a duty to her kingdom and her people. Her thoughts went back to King Dominick, and dread settled in her stomach. Anneliese had to return home to marry him, or else the kingdom was in ruin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bertie’s shift wasn’t over till the end of the day. Anneliese tried to keep as busy as possible, hoping Madame Carp wouldn’t notice how bad of a seamstress she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go first thing the next morning,” Bertie reassured Anneliese before she left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese thanked her, returning to the pile of fabrics on the floor that sufficed as her bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Bertie came into the shop, followed by the familiar face of the royal advisor Preminger. Preminger had been out of the country for the past few months, and Anneliese was shocked to see him but also relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Preminger,” Anneliese breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank you. Please, you have to help me. I was kidnapped.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I heard. I’ll take you straight home your majesty.” Preminger said, leading her outside. “I have a carriage waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese thanked Bertie and got into the carriage, waiting for the outside. Preminger sat out front of the carriage, leading the horses down the town’s roads. Anneliese began to notice that they were headed towards the forest instead of the castle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going Preminger?” Anneliese asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t want to draw any attention, your majesty,” Preminger reassured her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese began to feel uneasy. She knew something was wrong. Anneliese pushed open the carriage door and jumped out, falling to the ground. She pushed herself up and began running, but she wasn’t fast enough as Preminger grabbed her, pinning her to the ground. As Anneliese tried to fight against him and get away, he began to tie her wrists and ankles together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop fighting.” He growled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Anneliese asked, trying to fight against his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For power, of course.” Preminger laughed. “I thought I could trust those buffoons to kidnap you, but no.” He stood up and pulled her up with him. “Now you’re coming with me. And no more running away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preminger dragged her into the carriage and threw her inside. They began moving once again, and Anneliese was thrown around in the carriage as it bumped up and down on the dirt path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came to a stop, and Preminger dragged Anneliese out of the carriage. She spotted the mouth to the old mines up ahead. She tried to fight against Preminger as he dragged her through the dark abandoned mines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You thought you could trick me by putting a double in your place. Well, you were wrong.” Preminger spoke as he dragged her through the mines, stopping as he reached a shaft with a wooden door in front. He opened the door, throwing her inside before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it Preminger, why do all this?” Anneliese asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be King!” Preminger told her, a smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you going to be King?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was hoping to get married to you, but your mother will work just as fine.” Preminger grabbed Anneliese’s hand, taking her ring off her finger. “I’ll be needing that.” He spat in her face. “Imagine how sad the kingdom will react when they hear that their precious Princess died in a tragic accident.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They won’t believe you. They’ll never stop looking for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I need this.” He held up her ring. “So long Princess.” He kicked her away and walked out of the mine shaft, closing the wooden door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese screamed, fighting against her restraints.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese looked over to see Julian running over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian!” Anneliese felt like she could cry at the sight of him. He began untying her wrists, and she threw her arms around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alright.” Julian sniffled, beginning to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Julian, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came looking for you. But Preminger found me. I think he’s planning to kill us both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud crashing sound came from elsewhere in the mine. Anneliese gripped Julian closer, unsure of what was happening. The earth around them began to shake. Julian quickly untied her ankles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This way.” He helped her up, and together they ran under some support beams as rocks began to fall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese held Julian tight as the earth continued to shake, and the mines began to cave in. If she was going to die, she was happy it was with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, the earth settled. Dust had filled the air, and Julian started having a coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s stopped.” He stated, standing up and waving the dust away to get a view of their predicament. “I’m afraid we might be stuck in here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Anneliese quickly stood up, looking around at the rocks that surrounded them on all sides. There was no sign of the wooden door anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved to a wall of rocks, beginning to move the rocks one by one, hoping the door was somewhere behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese,” Julian placed a hand on her shoulder. “Anneliese, stop.” He said gently. “It’s no use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese fell down, crying. Julian held her, trying to comfort her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re here Julian,” Anneliese said. She looked around the tunnel with a sigh. “You know there’s something I should tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago.” Anneliese took a deep breath needing to tell him the truth before they died down here. “I don’t love the King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t love him. You haven’t even met him. I’m sure you will grow to love him once you get to know him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… You don’t understand Julian. I can’t love the King.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because… because I’m in love with someone else. I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a King though,” Julian said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m in love with you. You’re just an ordinary person, and you treat me like an ordinary person. You’re the only one who understands my passions. The only one who supports me. The only one who will listen to me not because they feel like they have to, but because they want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian laughed lightly, smiling wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Anneliese repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Anneliese, I…” He looked away for a moment. “Look!” He pointed excitedly, walking towards the wall of fallen rocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Anneliese asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Light,” Julian said, his hands already on the small crack in the rocks. “It’s our way out. Come on, help me move these rocks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving the rocks was hard work, and Anneliese gave a sigh of relief as Julian pulled her out of the mine. She couldn’t believe they were alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to get to the castle and warn my mother about Preminger,” Anneliese told Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a long way back to the kingdom, and they ran almost all the way there. Julian knew how to slip past the castle walls unseen. He wasn’t sure who would be on Preminger’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I need to tell you,” Julian said as they ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember that girl, Erika. She’s been posing as you in order to make King Dominick stay. You’ll have to prove it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese nodded as they ran onto the castle grounds, finding Preminger and the Queen outside talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother!” Anneliese yelled as she ran over. “Don’t listen to a word he says.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese?!” The Queen sounded shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she’s dead. The imposter must have escaped.” Preminger tried to convince the Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I am Anneliese. I am the Princess.” Anneliese pulled down her sleeve to reveal her birthmark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preminger and the Queen gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re alive. But how?” The Queen asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Preminger.” Anneliese pointed at him. “He kidnapped me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried to kill us. He wants to be King.” Julian continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is outrageous,” Preminger said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take him to the dungeons,” Anneliese ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Preminger broke off into a run, and the guards ran after him. Anneliese and Julian ran after him as well, stopping as they turned a corner finding Preminger on the ground. A guard not wearing a helmet picked him up off the ground and handed him to the other guards. Beside him stood Erika looking a little worse for wear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicely done,” Erika smiled at the man, noticing Anneliese for the first time. “Princess, you’re alive!” Erika wrapped her into a sudden tight hug, surprising Anneliese. “It’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you.” Anneliese smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this woman?” Anneliese’s mother asked, having joined the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my friend,” Anneliese told her, turning her eyes to the man dressed as a knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is an honor to finally meet you, your majesty,” The man bowed. “I am King Dominick. I am glad you are safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King Dominick!” Anneliese had almost forgotten about him with everything else happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel like a fool my darling.” Anneliese’s mother said. “I should have never listened to Preminger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright Mother,” Anneliese reassured her, laying a hand on her mother’s shoulder before her mother brought her into a tight embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If something had happened to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it didn’t. Thanks to Julian.” Anneliese reassured her. “Mother, there is something I need to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it my darling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in love with Julian. It’s him that I wish to marry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are?” She asked, looking between the pair of them. “I wish… but the kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there might be another way to save the kingdom, your majesty,” Julia interrupted. Everyone turned to him. “While I was trapped in the mines, I noticed that there were these crystals. They don’t look like much, so usually miners ignore them. But they are actually worth quite a lot in some kingdoms. The old mines could be filled with the crystals for all we know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen hummed to herself as she looked about the group of people surrounding her. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.” She told her daughter, holding her tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian was right about the old mines. The workers soon found the old mines to be filled with the crystals. And they were worth millions in many of the surrounding kingdoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese thanked Erika properly for her troubles, giving Erika enough money to pay off her debt to Madame Carp. Anneliese was happy to hear that Erika was going to live her dream of seeing the world. Anneliese made Erika promise her that she would write her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for King Dominick, he returned to his kingdom, parting on good terms. He and Anneliese worked together, forming an alliance that would benefit their town kingdoms, in the lack of a wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things couldn’t be better in the kingdom. Anneliese and Julian hardly spent a moment apart, falling more and more in love every day. It wasn’t long till a wedding was announced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erika wrote Anneliese plenty, sending her a letter every time she arrived in a new town. Anneliese enjoyed conversing with her, and the two grew close through their correspondence. It was no question when Anneliese sent Erika an invitation to the wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love it if you sang for us.” She wrote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Anneliese received Erika’s response. “I wouldn’t miss your wedding for the world, and of course I will sing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese ran to her courtyard at the news of Erika’s arrival. Julian at her heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erika!” Anneliese spotted her and ran over, giving her a hug. “It’s good to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Erika smiled.  “Julian.” Erika bowed to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, none of that. You’re a friend after all.” Julian smiled. “Anneliese tells me that you’ll be singing at our wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it would be my pleasure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful.” Julian smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must sing for us now,” Anneliese said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t-” Erika started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anneliese let the woman rest,” Julian told his fiancé.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. I’ll show you to your room.” Anneliese settled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day Erika caught up with Julian and Anneliese. There wasn’t much to catch up on though, as she had told them pretty much everything in her letters. Unfortunately, Anneliese and Julian were whisked off every other moment to deal with wedding preparations. Anneliese didn’t mind though. She was excited for her wedding. She couldn’t wait to be married to Julian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding day came, and everything was perfect. As Anneliese walked down the aisle with her mother, looking at Julian, it was the most magical moment. The whole world drifted away. Everyone else in the church disappeared, only Julian remained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They said their vows with tears in their eyes, and when they kissed, Anneliese was the happiest she’d ever been.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reception came, and Erika sang while King Dominick played the piano. Anneliese had invited Dominick but had not been aware Erika had asked him to play. The song was lovely, bringing more tears to her eyes. After the song was done, Erika bowed to the crowd, and Anneliese stood with her arms opened wide to hug her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was beautiful,” Anneliese told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. It was a beautiful wedding. I’m so happy for you two.” Erika smiled at her and Julian, who was sitting a few feet away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. So…you and Dominick?” Anneliese said, nodding towards Dominick, who was coming over. She was curious as to what was going on between the two of them. There was chemistry in the way they looked at each other during the song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Erika responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he gives you a reason to stay. Please stay.” Anneliese begged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do rather miss it here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anneliese smiled. “Perfect!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations again, your majesty,” Dominick said, coming to stand at Erika’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Dominick. You did a lovely job playing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. You don’t mind if I steal Miss Erika away from you for a dance, do you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not. She’s all yours.” Anneliese said, watching as King Dominick wished Erika off for a dance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian arrived at her side, his arm wrapping around her waist. “Would you like to dance?” He asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would.” Anneliese smiled at him and took his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Erika and King Dominick?” Julian nodded towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Anneliese smiled. “Maybe we’ll have another wedding soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian smiled back at her, and Anneliese leaned against his chest. Anneliese danced with Julian. She never thought she’d have this, but she guessed that dreams really did come true.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>